El Destino no está Escrito
by NellieLovet
Summary: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le seguía atormentando? ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente con destruir su mundo? ¿Con eliminarle de sus sueños? Ojalá desapareciese, ojalá no tuviese que observarla desde aquella bola de cristal... nunca más.
1. El Atropello

**Disclaimer:** Nada de Labyrinth me pertenece, sino ahora estaría viviendo en el Castillo más allá de la Ciudad de los Goblins... xD

**Copyright:** Esto me ha costado mucho, así que por favor, ¡no lo copies!

Bueno, no sé cómo, pero he hecho un fic sobre esta fantástica pelicula. Me encanta, y es mi primer fic en este fandom, así que por favor... si teneis que despellejarme por algo, adelante xD

**

* * *

**

**Casualidad**

* * *

Las bolas de fino cristal giraban en su mano, una y otra vez, sin menguar o aumentar su ritmo.

Aquellos cristales, entre sus manos mágicas, podían mostrarte lo que quisieras, lo que más desearás, y eso mismo mostraban al dueño de las mismas.

Sentado en su trono, en el Castillo que hay más allá de la Ciudad de los Goblins, Jareth observaba a la adolescente que tanto mal le había hecho a su vida y a su laberinto. Jamás había encontrado a alguien tan inteligente y tan cruel como ella. Alguien que con una sola frase, y la astucia suficiente, había destruido su mundo.

Esa maldita frase, siempre dando vueltas en su cabeza. "No tienes poder sobre mí", se recordó. La odiaba. No quería volver a verla. Por su culpa, los habitantes de su laberinto, sus siervos, ahora se burlaban de él. Había tenido que quitar todos los tapices de su castillo, pues alguien los había pintado de la maldita oración.

—No tienes poder sobre mí —le susurró a las bolas de cristal, que en ese momento mostraban a Sarah y a un chico saliendo de clase—. ¡No tienes poder sobre mí! —gritó, arrojándolas.

Las bolas desaparecieron en el aire, y el Rey de los Goblins suspiró. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Apenas habían pasado dos meses desde su ida, pero ya debería haberla olvidado. Sólo era otra humana más, una simple mortal. Ella iba a morir en cualquier momento… pero él no. Él seguiría con su misma cara y su mismo cuerpo para siempre, hasta el final de los días. Nadie podía evitarlo. La Naturaleza seguía su curso.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que la había estado observando todo aquél tiempo.

Le dolió cuando guardó sus cuentos de hadas, y aún más cuando guardó en una caja abandonada su libro, _Labyrinth. _

Pero, sin duda, lo más doloroso había sido verla crecer, hacer amigos, y sobre todo… verla con aquél chico. Verla tontear con él, hacerle carantoñas, caminar de la mano…

Conjuró otra bola y la hizo girar. Seguía con él. Parecían reír sobre algo. ¡Ojalá despareciesen ambos! ¡Ojalá se muriese esa maldita niña y dejase de molestarle y torturarle! ¡Ojalá!

—Si sólo supiese cómo hacerla desaparecer… —suspiró, sin dejar de mirar el cristal.

Miro al chico con curiosidad, evaluándolo por primera vez. Era un joven desaliñado, no era muy popular. No, no era lo adecuado para ella. Sarah se merecía un hombre fuerte, que pudiese protegerla y que la amase con locura. Alguien como él.

Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, debía olvidarse de eso.

—Ojalá desaparecieses de mi vida, mi cosa preciosa —susurró, mirando su cara en la bola.

* * *

Sarah miró ambos lados de la carretera antes de pasar, acompañada de Ray, su nuevo amigo.

Se sentía observada por alguien, como lo había estado en el Laberinto.

No, el laberinto era un sueño. Aquello nunca había pasado, era producto de su imaginación.

Volvió a mirar hacia todas partes, en medio de la carretera. No tenía que preocuparse por ella, por aquél lugar no pasaban apenas coches, a pesar de haber mucha gente por la calle.

Pero la casualidad hizo su aparición, cuando un coche desbocado entró en la recta.

—¡Sarah! —gritó Ray, intentando llegar a ella.

Pero era demasiado tarde, el automóvil ya la había tocado, y ella yacía en el suelo, inconsciente y rodeada de un charco de sangre.


	2. La Muerte

**Disclaimer:** Nada de Labyrinth me pertenece, sino ahora estaría viviendo en el Castillo más allá de la Ciudad de los Goblins... xD

**Copyright:** Esto me ha costado mucho, así que por favor, ¡no lo copies!

Un nuevo capitulo.

Para quien haya visto la pelicula en castellano, la última escena le resultará familiar. Si la habéis visto en inglés... sólo es cuestión de atar cabos :D

Disfutad ^^.

**

* * *

**

**La Muerte

* * *

**

—¡No! —gritó Jareth, levantándose de golpe y asustando a uno de los pocos Goblins que aún le guardaban respeto.

Estaba desesperado, ¿qué había pasado? La había visto salir volando por los aires y caer al suelo inconsciente. Sólo había apartado la mirada un momento, ¡un momento! Y ella ya no estaba.

Agrandó la esfera todo lo que pudo para conseguir la mejor vista posible.

La joven estaba tirada en el asfalto, rodeada de sangre. Y esa sangre era suya. El chaval que la acompañaba estaba su lado, parecía gritar su nombre e intentaba despertarla.

Pronto la gente que había en la calle se reunió junto al chico y lo apartó, regañándolo por tocarla. Jareth pensó, que hubiese pasado lo que hubiese pasado, y aunque no hubiera ocurrido, él le habría dado más de dos collejas.

Vio a gente llamar alocada, y a un hombre hecho polvo acercarse. Parecía arrepentido, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada porque el coche que acababa de chocar, explotó.

La conmoción en la calle se hizo presente, y pronto los bomberos y las ambulancias llegaron al lugar.

Pero el Rey de los Goblins estaba más pendiente de la víctima principal, Sarah, que no despertaba. No quería pensar en lo peor, no iba a pensar en ello. Ella tenía que estar bien, ella estaba bien… ¿verdad?

Los siguientes momentos, mientras los médicos la examinaban, se hicieron eternos. Se sentía impotente al no poder estar ahí con ella. A pesar de que la odiaba por lo que le había hecho, no podía evitar que sin ella su vida se quedaba medio vacía, y eso era inadmisible para él. Jareth sabía que si él estuviese allí, con un par de hierbas mágicas de su jardín ella ya estaría saltando y destruyendo laberintos. Pero no, él no estaba allí.

Mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la esfera, no podía apartar su vista de ella. Era demasiado agobiante, ¿por qué tardaban tanto? Él no podía mirar dentro de la ambulancia, pero si estaba dentro, eso significaba que seguía viva… ¿no? Tampoco estaba muy seguro, hacía mucho tiempo que no vivía en la Tierra.

Uno de los médicos salió del vehículo. Su semblante portaba una expresión triste, y en su pecho llevaba unos guantes llenos de sangre.

El chico le miraba sin comprender, pero Jareth no tardó en comprender.

Sarah había muerto.

—No…—susurró, cayendo al suelo de rodillas—. No es posible… No. ¡No! —gritó, roto del dolor.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué había pasado aquello? ¿Por qué?

Se maldijo al recordar lo que dijo; "_Ojalá desaparecieses de mi vida, mi cosa preciosa_". ¿Por qué había tenido que decirlo?

De todas formas, era imposible, _imposible _que ningún goblin se la hubiese arrebatado. No, ellos sólo se lo hacían a los humanos. Recordó que él, hace mucho tiempo, también lo fue.

Pero, simplemente, era imposible.

Si de verdad hubiesen sido ellos, Sarah estaría allí, junto a él. No… muerta.

Entonces, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Quién había sido? O… tal vez… ¿sólo había sido una casualidad del destino?

—¿Aún no lo sabes, Rey de los Goblins? —preguntó una voz de ultratumba a su espalda.

Jareth la reconoció al instante, y cerró los ojos intentando reprimir las lágrimas infructuosamente. Ignorando la imagen que el cristal le ofrecía, se levantó con pesadez, aún sin creer lo que había pasado.

—Tú me lo pediste —respondió la Parca a la pregunta no formulada—. Me pediste que la hiciese desaparecer de tu vida, y eso he hecho. ¿Acaso no estás contento?

—No lo dije en serio —respondió el rey, dándose la vuelta y enfrentando a la terrorífica figura.

—¿Ah, no? —río el cadáver andante.


	3. Las Ánimas

**Disclaimer:** Nada de Labyrinth me pertenece, sino ahora estaría viviendo en el Castillo más allá de la Ciudad de los Goblins... xD

**Copyright:** Esto me ha costado mucho, así que por favor, ¡no lo copies!

* * *

No tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, pero aquí está. Oh, por dios, ¡ha sido tan complicado aunque no lo parezca! Cambios de última hora, releerlo todo... no sabía cómo expresarlo. Pero creo que finalmente he hecho un buen trabajo, aunque eso tendreis que confirmarlo vosotros ;-)

**

* * *

Reviews:**

**Amelia Badguy: **_Gracias por el RR, lo primero ^^. Pues... sí, parece que ha muerto xD Respecto a tus preguntas, creo que las contesto todas en este capitulo. ¡Así que disfruta de tus respuestas! :D_

**Alissea: **_¡Muchísimas gracias! Tu comentario me alegró el día y me animó a escribir, así que aquí sigo. Me alegro de que te guste y espero no defraudarte :-) Ni a ti ni a nadie, claro ^^_

* * *

Y eso es todo, ¡amigos! Ahora, ¡a leer!

**

* * *

**

**Ánimas

* * *

**

—Sabes que no —le dijo con la voz casi rota.

—Yo juraría que oí un "ojalá desaparecieses de-" —se burló, siendo cortado por el Rey.

—¡Basta ya! —explotó—. ¡Hazla volver de inmediato!

—¿O qué? —rió.

—¡… o desearé tu destitución! —el cadáver andante rió incluso más con aquél comentario.

Jareth lo observó de arriba abajo. Siempre le había parecido alguien interesante; no todos los días se ven esqueletos que hablan y se mueven, con dos esferas pequeñas y rojas por ojos, una túnica con capucha, una guadaña en una y un reloj de arena en la otra mano. Pero ahora era el ser que más odiaba en el mundo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a llevársela? ¿Con qué derecho? ¡Él no lo había dicho en serio! ¡Sólo había sido una expresión!

Oh, dios… así debía sentirse Sarah cuando se llevó a su hermano.

—Devuélvemela —pidió.

—¿A cambio de qué? Ya sabes que si un alma entra en mi reino, ésta ya no puede salir.

—A cambio de la mía —ofreció en un momento de lucidez.

—Tu alma no vale lo mismo que la de la chica. Cada una es única, así que lo siento, pero no. Vuelve a tu laberinto con tus Goblins y haz lo que siempre haces. Olvídate de ella.

—¡No puedo! —exclamó, carcomido por el dolor.

El cadáver suspiró. Realmente sabía que no se estaban haciendo un favor mutuamente. Como La Muerte había visto su amor por la chica, incluso sabiendo que él lo negaba. Habían sido algo así como compañeros del "alma" durante un tiempo, pero como siempre, su trabajo irrumpía por el medio.

Y decidió hacer algo que no debería hacer, sólo por darle la oportunidad.

—Me has caído en gracia —dijo—. Dejaré que te despidas de ella.

Alzando la mano y haciendo un semicírculo con ella, un humo azulado apareció y creó una especie de caja semitransparente. Dentro, una figura también semitransparente pero de color blanco apareció. Era Sarah. Estaba asustada, no sabía qué pasaba ni dónde estaba.

—¡Sarah! —la llamó, poniendo las manos sobre el cristal invisible.

Ella miraba hacia todos lados, pero no podía verle. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Estaba confusa, aquél humo azul la asfixiaba y la encerraba. Sólo recordaba el accidente, y después aquél congelante entorno en el que ahora se encontraba; todo frío y soledad.

Pero escuchar una voz, después de tanto tiempo que parecieron milenios, a pesar de ser la de él, la de un sueño, fue lo más gratificante que puedo experimentar.

—¿Rey de los Goblins? —aventuró, mirando hacia todas partes, aunque allí no había nada—. ¿Eres tú?

—¡Sarah! —volvió a escuchar.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó su ánima dentro de la caja. A Jareth le dio la sensación de que estaba aterrorizada.

—¡Suéltala! —le gritó a la parca—. ¡De inmediato!

—No puedo.

—¡Que la sueltes he dicho, maldita sea! —gritó encolerizado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién tiene que soltarme? Jareth, ¿dónde estás?

El aludido la miró confundido. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre refiriéndose a él como persona, o goblin, o lo que fuera, y no a un personaje de cuentos.

Esa debía ser la clave. Porque si ella decía tres veces su nombre…

—Te traeré al niño —ofreció el esqueleto, algo alarmado. No podía hacerlo… ¿verdad?—. Te lo traeré y jugarás con él. ¡Lo haré inmortal! Y así podrás hacer que pase tu laberinto una y otra vez, ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece?

—Yo la quiero a _ella _—gruñó—, ella es la única que puede pasar todos los obstáculos que ponga, una y otra vez. Es la única que ha conseguido ser rival para mí.

—¿Y quién dice que el niño no pueda? —preguntó.

Con otro movimiento de la mano, el mencionado chaval apareció en la instancia (vivo, por supuesto) saliendo disparando hacia la gran bola de cristal, que desapareció al instante.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó confundido. La mirada del hombre con rasgos élficos y las bolas de humo del cadáver le hicieron palidecer y callar.

—He dicho que- —empezó Jareth.

—¡Sarah!

Vieron como el joven, de nombre Ray, corría hacía la jaula de humo y golpeaba el cristal, el cual no se rompía.

No comprendía qué demonios hacía allí, ni por qué, ni si era un sueño. Pero ver a su amiga en aquél estado, a la única que tenía, le volvía loco. ¿Por qué no salía de allí? El cristal no parecía tan difícil de romper. ¿La tendrían aquellos dos secuestrados?

—¿Qué le han hecho a mi amiga? —gritó enfadado.

—Hablas demasiado —le dijo la muerte con su voz de ultratumba, al tiempo que aparecía una venda en la boca de Ray.

—Devuélvemela —exigió el Rey de los Goblins.

—Ya sabes dónde está.

—Entonces iré a buscarla —le retó.

—Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Sí.

—¡Bien pues! Será un placer tener otro alma en mi haber.

Con un último movimiento de mano, los ventanales se abrieron tras él, mostrando un paraje desolador. Jareth pensó en cuanto se parecía la escena a cuando él fue a la casa de Sarah, entró por su ventana cual amante secreto y le ofreció la posibilidad de llegar hasta aquél castillo para recuperar a su hermano.

—Como ya sabes —empezó la parca—, perderás tu inmortalidad una vez cruces ese umbral, y no la recuperarás hasta salir de allí. Y, además, para hacerlo más divertido, tienes 24 horas, que son más de las que tú ofreces.

—¿Pero? —preguntó él—. _Tiene _ que haber un pero.

—Pero a cada hora que pase, rejuvenecerás.

—¿Y eso es un problema? —rió, bastante contento con la idea de ser tan joven como Sarah.

—Si pasan 24 horas y no lo has conseguido, no habrás nacido, y tu alma me pertenecerá. Y la del chico también; él irá contigo.

Sarah escuchaba toda la conversación arrodillada en el falso suelo. ¿De qué hablaban? ¡Eran tantas las preguntas que se hacía! Se había dado cuenta de que no veía ninguna parte de su cuerpo, ni sentía nada más allá de sentimientos abstractos, como tristeza o dolor de corazón.

Pero pensar que al Rey de los Goblins o a Ray les pudiesen pasar algo era la peor de las torturas.

—¿¡Él!? —gritó.

—Exacto —confirmó—. Piénsalo de esta forma, querido Rey. Si tu eres un niño de tres años, él podrá llevarte.

—¡Me niego!

—Entonces ella no saldrá.

Jareth gruñó y asintió a regañadientes. Miró al chico de reojo, ¿cómo una cosa tan escuálida iba a poder ayudarle? Era de tontos.

Fue hasta la jaula de Sarah y puso la mano en el cristal. Ella pareció verla, porque se levantó y la miró como si nunca hubiese visto una en su vida.

—Te sacaré. Te lo prometo.


	4. Las 24

Aquí está, como prometí para esta semana un nuevo capitulo. No es el mejor, ni mucho menos, ando un poco oxidada y estoy tratando de retomarlo. Aun así espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias por el último RR, de verdad ^^ Ha sido un soplo de aire fresco para mí.

* * *

**Las 24**

* * *

_Encontrareis a la muchacha en la torre del centro del laberinto, un minuto tarde y será mía... Para siempre._

Así pues Jareth y el amigo de Sarah, Ray, se internaron en el grotesco laberinto de la Muerte. Los prados que rodeaban la extensa estructura estaban cubiertos por flores y árboles que languidecían según se acercaban a la gran puerta plateada.

—Entonces, déjame ver si lo he entendido —dijo Ray de nuevo. El pobre se estaba haciendo un lío tremendo—. ¿Eres un Rey de los Goblins y hace mucho tiempo secuestraste al hermano de Sarah, y ahora la han secuestrado a ella y tenemos que pasar un laberinto como hizo ella para traerla de vuelta?

—Sí, eso es lo que dicho —suspiró hastiado el Rey, tratando de ser lo menos borde posible. Sabía por experiencia que internarse en un laberinto sin gente de confianza era un suicidio asegurado.

—Pues no lo entiendo.

Se guardó varios improperios con tal de llevarse bien con él.

—Vaaaaaya, ¡si es más grande que mi laberinto! —exclamó sorprendido—. Podría llevarnos días atravesarlo.

—¡Sólo tenemos veinticuatro horas!

—Veintitrés y cincuenta y cinco minutos, de hecho. ¡A que es divertido!

—¡Estás loco! —exclamó.

—¡Sí!

Cuando llegaron todo había muerto ya, su vista estaba cubierta por impenetrables muros de piedra negra, tan vieja como la existencia, que guardaban en cada pieza la cara de algún incauto que se atrevió a pasar.

—Soy el Maestro de los Laberintos, esto estará chupado —sonrió con su inconfundible orgullo.

—Vale, ¿cómo entramos? —preguntó Ray, un poco sarcástico.

—Por donde se entra a los sitios —tanto tiempo sin hablar con nadie había hecho del Rey de los Goblins alguien dado a la charla cuando no estaba solo, y lucirse delante de un muchacho al que inconscientemente creía su rival.

Y pensaba lucirse de lo lindo delante de él.

Jareth camino hacia la pared junto a la puerta tan finamente labrada con las almas de los más valientes. Las caras de la pared empezaron a gritar en agudos chillidos cuando estuvo a medio metro, impidiéndole acercarse. Se tapó los oídos y gritó también, de esta quedaba sordo pero fijo, pensó.

"_¡Ray!_"

Había sido apenas un susurro, un siseo en alguna parte de la muralla.

— ¡Abuela! —exclamó el muchacho, buscándola.

"_Oh, dejad de gritar, pesados" _los chillidos pararon al momento.

Las puertas se abrieron mansamente a ellos.

"_Corred y rescatad a la chica" _dijo la abuela.

— Abuela, tú también...

"_Hace mucho que mi tiempo pasó, cariño."_

Una corriente de aire, aparecida de ningún sitio en concreto, les empujó dentro con la fuerza de un vendaval. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, dejándoles en la oscuridad.

— Abuela... —sollozó el niño.

_Hash. Hash._

—¿Eres asmático? —cogió del hombro al chico para indicarle que empezarían a andar hacia la izquierda.

—Sí.

—Mierda, Sarah tuvo que buscarse al único que palmaría por un sustito —exclamó Jareth de mala leche. ¡No había podido demostrar sus grandes habilidades en laberintos! Quiso consolarse con la idea de que más tarde podría hacerlo. A Jareth, que tan generoso era, le causaba gran decepción no poder cumplir las expectativas de los demás. Era muy dependiente en ese caso.

—¿Tienes que ser tan borde? —¡Bien!

—Sí —contestó con el mismo tono, aunque dando saltos por dentro—. Ahora, no tendrás algún familiar muerto que fuera luciérnaga, ¿verdad? Nos vendría muy bien. O tal vez que fuera linterna, no sé, a mi me da igual, pero

— —gritó el crío a la vez.

Sus torpes pasos habían dado con un ahujero gigantesco. El túnel de tierra que se les había tragado parecía un tobogán que descendía, descendía y descendía, destrozándoles la ropa y el cuerpo. Cuando creían que la cosa ya no podía empeorar cayeron en picado varios metros sobre una mazmorra llena de cristales.

—¡Eso es trampa! —gritó Jareth, levantándose y ayudando al chaval, cuyo inhalador parecía tener vida propia. El Rey de los Goblins, que también tenía corazón, por pequeño y corrupto que se hubiera vuelto, tomó al muchacho y empezó a guiarle—. Hay luz ahí al fondo. Avancemos.

Su fuerte y varonil voz inspiró al muchacho para continuar. Jareth sabía, mientras sorteaban los cristales puntiagudos que amenazaban con perforarles los pies, que si no lograba tranquilizar al _amigo _de Sarah seguramente ésta no tendría ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir.

—¿Sabes? Si sobrevives a esto te haré príncipe —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿D-De verdad? —jadeó Ray.

—Sí —exclamó él—. ¡Príncipe de la Ciénaga Pestilente! ¿Qué te parece? … ¿No te gusta? Tú te lo pierdes —se encogió de hombros ante la mirada medio asesina del receptor de la propuesta.

—¿Cómo llegaste a ser Rey de los Goblins? —preguntó—. Sarah hablaba mucho de un tal Rey... pero nunca creí del todo que fuera verdad... pensé que sería un Goblin también.

—Verás, los Reyes son los únicos humanos, y los goblins están formados por todos aquellos deseos de los niños que lo merecen —contestó—. De hecho, estuve a punto de hacer de su hermano mi sucesor. Ella hubiera sido una gran Princesa, ¿no crees?

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—¿¡QUÉ INSINUAS! —los celos del Rey de los Goblins, de todos ellos, nunca habían tenído parangón, a cada nuevo Rey más celos.

—... que sería una gran Princesa...

Finalmente llegaron a un pasillo muy bien iluminado. Eran cuarzos, minerales blancos que se alzaban hacia el techo, brillando con la luz de las estrellas.

— Vaya, me han desaparecido varias arrugas —sonrió Jareth, siempre tan versátil en sus conversaciones, al observarse en el espejo de una de las piedras brillantes.

_Señor de los Goblins._

—¡Wa! ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!

—¡Ha sido Sarah!

—¡Sarah!

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Su pálido reflejo en el cristal había cambiado para mostrar a la cautiva de la Parca, llorando y mirando a todos lados. Jareth pudo reconocer que a pesar del tiempo que habían permanecido separados, ella seguía siendo una niña en el interior, aunque muy madura para su edad por fuera.

_Que alguien me ayude, por favor..._

—Estamos llegando, Sarah.

_Por favor..._

Al tocar el fino cristal éste se resquebrajó y empezó a flotar, rompiendo la ilusión de Sarah. De su centro sobrevivió una pequeña piedra blanca. Ray intentó cogerla, pero el Rey se lo impidió. Como respuesta la piedra disparó un rayo de luz hacia Ray, el cual consiguió evitar por poco.

—Están vivas, muchacho —le avisó—. ¿Quién eres?

—Tú me mataste —la aguda voz de la piedra despedía tal odio que sólo podía ser un tipo de criatura.

—¿Eras un hada?

—¡Tú me mataste! ¡Número 58! ¡Tú me mataste!

—Escucha, necesitamos salir de aquí, ayúdanos, por favor —Ray suplicó.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —el profundo desdén del hada cristalizada hizo vibrar los demás cristales.

—¿Quieres algo a cambio? —suspiró el Rey.

—Mi libertad, a cambio de la vuestra —los cristales empezaron a vibrar con más fuerza—, y la de mis hermanas —en un momento la estrecha gruta se llenó de aquellos cristales flotantes, y amenazaban con matarles a la primera señal.

—Trato hecho.


	5. El Campo de Espinas

He estado mucho sin actualizar, pero ya que me lo han pedido he sacado un poco de tiempo :-) Esto de estudiar y escribir... XD

* * *

**El Campo de Espinas**

* * *

Las hadas les sacaron volando de la gruta, agarrando sus ropas y tirando de ellas. Para ser unos bichejos tan bonitos, pequeños y delicados, ¡eran muy fuertes! Salieron por una madriguera de conejo y les soltaron. Ni siquiera fueron amables con ellos. Les tiraron al césped y se fueron volando en sentido contrario, haciendo remolinos en el aire, como colores en el viento.

El Rey de los Goblins se acarició el trasero, sintiendo un pequeño pero persistente dolor en él. Profirió un par de maldiciones en voz baja al tiempo que se levantaba y alzaba a Ray del bazo. El pobre tampoco estaba recibiendo mejor trato.

Al fondo del prado de flores se veía la Torre de la Muerte y más allá el Bosque de los Impíos. Y en medio, un campo de espinas.

—Creo que tenemos que ir por ahí... —dijo Ray, señalando tímidamente el campo de espinas.

—Ey, qué suerte hemos tenido —sonrió Jareth—. ¡Sólo hemos retrocedido unos cientos de kilómetros!

—No vamos a llegar nunca... —suspiró el chico.

—Si no nos movemos, no —contestó molesto el Rey de los Goblins, comenzando a andar.

Las flores empezaron a moverse, sus pétalos se giraban para mirarles, intrigadas al verles andar. Ellas, que nunca habían visto un humano, se preguntaban unas a otras quiénes eran esas dos flores con piernas en susurros parecidos al viento.

En medio del jardín había una gran flor, una especie de torre hacia la que crecían todas las flores. Jareth, que no se había percatado de que estaban vivas, pensó que sería buena idea ir hacia ella.

—Rey de los Goblins... —tiró de su manga—. Rey de los Goblins...

—Cállate, mocoso —le apartó de un empujón—. ¿No ves que estoy concentrado?

—Pero... pero...

Lo que Ray quería decirle es que unas raíces se arrastraban hacia ellos sigilosamente por su espalda, levantando la tierra a su paso.

—_¡Una brote de mala hierba! _—gritó de repente la flor más grande—. _¡Matadla! _

Las flores cogieron del pie a Ray y tiraron de él hacia arriba, lanzándole de unas a otras lianas en una montaña rusa comparable a una lanzadera espacial.

—¡Pero niño! —gritó Jareth, viendo el espectáculo y corriendo hacia él. Las flores le empujaban para que no pasara.

—_¡No se le caen las raíces, Jardinera! _—gritó otra flor.

—_¡Agitadla más!_

—¡No! —gritó Jareth, saltando sobre el brote de una margarita para subirse a las lianas. Todas las flores se giraron a mirarle, congelando el tiempo. Los pétalos de cada una de ellas, rosas y amarillas, moradas y azules, se volvieron de un color rojo intenso, sus centros se abrieron como bocas al vacío. Plantas carnívoras.

Las raíces se convirtieron en tentáculos con gigantescas espinas que se clavaban en sus brazos y sus manos. Vio uno cercano y saltó sobre él, agarrándose a las espinas que eran tan grandes que le servían para no caer.

Al fondo, sobre la Jardinera, la flor central y la más grande de todas, esa a la que Jareth había querido subirse en un principio, divisó al pequeño Ray colgando atado de un tobillo que sangraba con brío.

—Mierda, me valdría más dejarte aquí, ¡niñato inútil! —gritó, aunque no podía escucharle.

Saltó sobre un tentáculo que tenía en frente, y luego sobre otro, y otro, y otro. Uno que subía, otro que bajaba, ¡otro que daba vueltas! Una locura.

_A mí me da que estas flores han esnifado demasiado fertilizante..._ pensó para sí mismo. Luego se lamentó, hubiera sido una gran frase para que alguien la oyera.

Finalmente llegó a una con la que se lanzó, cogió a Ray y tiró de él sin mirar. Todos los tentáculos se sentaron y cayeron sobre la flor, La Jardinera, ¡que no era tal cosa!

Cayeron por su parte trasera, deslizándose sobre la piel rugosa de un cactus. La flor, que era mitad flor mitad cactus, gritó disgustada cuando Jareth se llevó con la entrepierna la mayor parte de sus espinas traseras. Él también gritó, eran espinas muy grandes.

Las flores gritaban cosas incomprensibles, trataban de alcanzarles con sus tentáculos viscosos y llenos de puñales, pero Jareth y Ray estaban más preocupados por el campo de cactus que tenían delante.

—Estos... ¿también tienen...?

—Calla, niño, y corre.

Jareth vio entonces que el crío no podía correr. Básicamente porque tenía todo el tobillo agujereado, lleno de sangre e hinchado. La ropa hecha girones, la cara llena de tierra por todo lo que le habían arrastrado por ella...

—Se podría decir que han hecho un surco contigo —rió Jareth cogiéndole en brazos—. Creo que sólo era una excusa para sembrar nuevas flores...

—Cállate —bufó molesto el chaval.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Jareth de repente.

Se dieron la vuelta sólo para ver cómo la parte cactus de las Jardinera se despertaba y empezaba a chillar como un bebé.

—_Shhh... cariño... ya se van..._

Acompañado de un temblor de tierra, el ronroneo que había empezado segundos atrás poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un estruendo pavoroso.

—¡CORRE! —gritó Ray agarrándose a las solapas de la camisa del Rey, que, por increíble que parezca, estaba impecable en su traje de montar.

Haciendo caso por una vez en su vida, Jareth agarró bien al crío y puso pies en polvorosa, justo a tiempo para que una enorme columna de cactus saliera del suelo y ocupara el sitio donde segundos antes ellos estaban.


End file.
